1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remotely measuring the sub-surface temperature of a body of water and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved method and apparatus for quickly and precisely measuring sub-surface water temperatures from an aircraft or other such platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accurate information with respect to a temperature profile of a large body of water, such as an ocean, is important for many reasons. For example, the ocean acts as a large heat reservoir, as well as a dominant source of atmospheric moisture. As a result, sea temperatures have a very strong influence on weather and climate conditions and the information is thus useful in making forecasts. Another use for this type of information is for monitoring thermal patterns in the ocean such as the thermal plumes released from power plants or the like, using sea water as a coolant.
While there presently exists a number of techniques for measuring the temperature of a large body of water, none of these is entirely satisfactory. For example, using remotely located infrared sensors, the surface of the water may be measured but no measurements can be made to any appreciable depth using such means. Sub-surface temperatures may be measured by on site devices such as thermistors, thermometers, and the like, which may be dragged through the water or set in position by buoys or the like. The latter techniques are slow in gathering the data, as well as being expensive and requiring considerable manpower and upkeep. Further, such techniques are not suitable for gathering data over a wide area and thus have limited utility.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for remotely measuring sub-surface temperatures in a body of water. Another object of this invention is to provide a high precision, sub-surface temperature ocean profiler that may be transported by aircraft or the like to gather water temperature data over a wide area.